My Turn
by KrimsonTideZ
Summary: What took so long?" Tori asked as Hunter bit down on her neck branding her as his while glaring at everyone around them.


**"My Turn..."**

**By: **_KrimsonTideZ_

**Hunter/Tori**

**A.N.: I really wanted a HOT story between these two and I thought I might as well write one. Tell me what you think!**

He couldn't take it anymore. He downed tequila shot as he swiped the back of his hand across his mouth.

Hunter Bradley could no longer hide his feelings for her. He laughed to himself. It tore him up inside to try and keep these feelings to himself. He couldn't believe he had fallen for Tori Hanson. Tori Hanson, out of all the girls out there in the world he had fallen in love with her, his brother's girl.

_"Damn it!" _He thought to himself. _"I'm screwed." _He turned around in the bar stool to turn back towards the dance floor watching couples and friends dance to the music. He saw Blake with his girlfriend from Montana. What was her name again? Erica? Sara? Hell if he could remember. With Blake traveling the country with Factory Blue he met a ton of girls. Any way they were dancing EXTREMELY close together. He could tell Blake was a little nervous dancing this close to her. Hunter noticed his eyes kept focusing on someone in the crowd. He followed his brother's gaze until his eyes landed on Tori and Dustin on the dance floor.

Tori was trying to teach Dustin how to dance if that is what you could call it. Tori was grinding against his front side with Dustin's hands nervously on her hips as Blake was doing to his girlfriend. Hunter glared at the two as the loud music blasted in his ears. He shook his head and finally decided he had to do something. He jumped off of the bar stool as he made his way through the crowd.

"Hey Hottie." A brunette girl said as she moved her eyes up and down his body, stopping below his waist line. Hunter just smirked back at her before continuing his way to the former rangers.

Dustin felt a tap on his shoulder and as he turned around saw Hunter standing there with one of his 'don't argue with me looks'. Dustin nodded and made his way back to the table where Shane, Cam Kapri and Marah were sitting.

"My turn" Hunter breathed in her ear. He grabbed a hold of her hips and brought her back hard against his chest. He felt her stiffen against her as she could feel his hard on against her. She turned around to face him until her eyes landed on his. She relaxed seeing who it was and yet she was comfortable with the brooding blonde even if he was 'excited'.

"I can't take it anymore Tori. I can't keep hiding my feelings from you." He said as he closed the remaining space between them. Tori felt the softness of his hand against her cheek and the unforgettable feeling of his lips on hers. Those precious 3 seconds was everything Hunter had dreamed of, but it wasn't enough. He pulled away from her and looked her squared in the eye.

"I love you Tori." Hunter said meaning every word. Tori stared at him a moment before throwing her arms around his neck and bring her lips back to his.

"What took so long?" Tori asked into his neck as he kissed along her jaw line.

"There were...complications." Hunter said moving down to Tori's neck, leaving her moaning against his skin. He bit down on her skin "branding her as his while giving death glares at everyone who looked their way.

"Let me show you how to dance." Tori said with a mischievous look on her face. She grinded against his front side, teasing him back and forth every bit. She slid down his body as her ass ran over his growing erection and he couldn't but let his moans escape him. She bounced back up and turned to face him as he grabbed her and pulled her into another kiss.

"You know," Hunter said between kisses. "I don't like being teased." Hunter breathed as he nibbled onto her ear. He cupped her well toned ass in his hands as she pressed herself against him.

"But that's what makes it fun." Tori said as she quickly left him through the crowd. Hunter followed her every step. He grabbed a hold of her waist once they were out of the crowd and pushed gently into the wall as his locked with hers once again.

* * *

Blake watched his brother take over from Dustin as he let everything go. He knew Hunter was going to breakdown sometime from all the emotions he had been holding in and Blake guessed he choose tonight to release them. Blake watched as the two made-out passionately in the middle of the dance floor. He watched as Hunter bit down on Tori's neck. That was defiantly going to give her a hickey. He watched as Tori rode him up and down. Every moan and groan that Hunter and Tori released Blake witnessed as it was starting to anger him.

He knew that he should have made a move towards Tori and tell her how he really felt but it was too late. She had moved on. Moved on to his brother.

He took another sip of his martini before rejoining the gang in conversation.

* * *

"Hunter!" Tori squealed as he lifted her up and drove his leg between her thighs so that she sat on his leg straddling it. Hunter ignored her as he continued to ravish her lips. Torii let her hands slide underneath Hunter's leather jacket and his black T-shirt, feeling his every muscle react to her touch.

"I want you so bad Tori." Hunter moaned as he left kisses along her collar bone. He slid his leg out from under her as he placed both hands on either side of her and pressing himself against her so she could "feel" that he wanted her.

"You'll have to catch me first." Tori said seductively as she quickly maneuvered around Hunter and began to run out the club exit. Hunter ran after her and as soon as they were out of eye sight they Ninja Streaked to Tori's apartment so that they wouldn't be disturbed.

* * *

Tori stopped outside of the front door to her apartment and fished through her purse for the keys before Hunter got there. It was to late though; Hunter was fast he was already behind her with his arms around her waist and his breath on her neck.

"That door had better unlock or I might break it down." Hunter said as Tori turned the knob. The two quickly entered and shut the door, As Tori turned around Hunter caught her lips and slightly pushed her into the door frame.

"My Turn." Tori whispered as she shoved Hunter back and into the opposite wall. Tori kissed him and moved her hands down his chest getting closer and closer to his throbbing prick. Right as her hand was about to touch him she slid it back up to his chest.

"Teaser." Hunter said as he pulled away from her lips. He grabbed a hold of her hip bones and brought her hips against his.

"What was that?" Tori asked as she batted her eye lids as her hand slid back down to gently squeeze him while she kissed him. She moved to his neck when he started to moan. She smiled at his pleasure.

"God Tori," Hunter said as he leaned his head against the wall. "...you drive me crazy." He finished as he couldn't help but thrust his hips towards her.

"I know." Tori moaned feeling the hardness of him thrust against her. Hunter picked her up and held her against his hips as she wrapped her legs around him. She kissed and nibbled on his neck as he carried her to her bedroom. He tossed her onto the bed and fell onto of her kissing her passionately. Tori began to work on Hunter's jacket as she slid it over his shoulders and tossed it to the floor. He removed his shirt after she got his shirt off to reveal his muscular chest. Hunter moved his hands down to her jean zipper and removed the item of clothing. Tori slid her hands down to Hunter's zipper and he moaned against her skin when her fingers grazed over his cock. She pulled down his pants, seeing the bulge in his crimson boxers as he kicked his pants off onto the floor.

Hunter fiddled with her shirt and when he couldn't get it off he took both his hands and ripped her shirt off of her and kissed her abdominal.

"That was my favorite shirt." She whispered as she ran her fingers through hid blonde locks.

"Sorry, I can't help myself." Hunter answer as Tori brought his mouth back to hers as their hips rocked back and forth together.

"I can't wait anymore." Hunter said between kisses as their tongue's entwined again.

"Me either." Tori whispered into his neck.

Tori took her hands and found the waistline of Hunter's boxers and pulled them off to see the full length of him and could feel her cheeks going red. Hunter smirked against her lips before he too pulled her underwear down her well-toned legs and unclipped her bra strap. Hunter reached across the bed to turn off the bedside light before Tori stopped him.

"Maybe we should leave it on; I mean we don't want anyone getting suspicious since your car is here." Tori said.

"You just want to watch what I'm going to do to you." Hunter said mischievously before the two gave into their passion and made love to each other.

* * *

The sun shone on the two sleeping, naked bodies flushed together, arms wrapped around each other. Tori stirred in Hunter's arms as she opened her eyes and smiled. Last night was one of the best nights of her life and she was glad that she had finally confessed her feelings towards Hunter and he felt the same. She smiled as she leaned up and gave him a kiss on his lips.

"I love you Hunter." She said and as she was about to lay back down she was surprised when Hunter caught her lips again in another passionate kiss.

"I love you too Tori." He said as she both smiled at each other. They both laid back down and fell back asleep in each other's arms.

**End**

**So how was it?**

**Review!**


End file.
